The present invention relates to populating a social network, and more specifically, populating a user network for a focus user.
A social network is a network based application to enable a user to create a user account. Once the user account is created, the user establishes social connections with other users, such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. Further, once the user is connected with other users, the user may share information, in the form of messages, with each of the other users on the social network system by uploading pictures, updating personal information, updating status information, commenting on other user's information, among other activities.